


You're mine

by eeleen



Category: Maroon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeleen/pseuds/eeleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man with a taste of animals. She is his prey. She is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short work inspired by Animals by Maroon 5. All I try to do is writing down the feeling I got from that song.

It’s raining outside.

The world silenced by this pouring rain. Not a single soul lingers in this heavy rain.

She stands by the window with her nightgown on. Her silky long black hair perfectly sharpen the contrast of her white dress. Her blue eyes was so beautiful, like pairs of blue jewel lighten up his world. 

He was soaking wet but his heart was warm. She is him. That was the only thought he had while he looked at her. He adjusted his scopes, closer their distances, so close that he feel like he can smell her. 

She dazes into rain but never notices him. Darkness is his protection. 

He looks at her, a perfect prey, delicious and innocent. 

He wants to knock on her door, pin her on wall, own her. He wants every single pieces of her. Her body, her soul, her mind. 

He dreamed of her all the time. His dream with her always exciting. 

He dreamed of killing her, make her his own possessions, keep her by his side forever and ever. His lip raised with those fantasies. His hand shivers with thrill, not even the cold rain can turn down his excitement. 

He stood there in the alley with his eyes fix on her window. He couldn’t see anything now, she already switched off her light. 

The rain still pouring, his heart still beating, he whispers ‘Goodnight, my precious. One day, you will be mine forever.’ 

He walked away and he knows he will be there tomorrow, he knows nothing can stop him from wanting her.


End file.
